esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 24
, Belgium |presenters = |executive = Carmelo Guirao |host = |opening = Loïc Nottet performing "Million Eyes" |interval = |map year = 24 |entries = 47 |debut = None |return = None |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = (In Semifinal 1) |winner = "Are We Awake" |nex = 25 |pre = 23 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 24, also known as ESCT #24, was the twenty-fourth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the city of Bruges, Belgium at the Concertgebouw, for the second time in the country as it won in the 17th edition. Belgium once again reached the gold medal last edition in Limassol when Loïc Nottet won the contest with the song "Million Eyes" in a narrow result with United Kingdom, with 230 points and 4 points of margin. Last edition, a brand new record was broken when all the countries that have the privilegde to take part in, participated. It was expected to continue with the same number of participants but in the end, two countries withdrew setting a number of participant countries in forty-seven. So Austria attempted to confirm its participation but finally, withdrew allegating lack of interest in the contest. Then Lithuania didn't confirm on time and was forced to withdraw after several warnings. Once again in this edition, because of the huge amount of participant countries, the Pre-qualification round was introduced, where the bottom 3 from each semifinal from last edition will compete to win a spot in the Semifinals. The voting countries will be the own participating countries and a jury voting based in the votes from the Big 5. The 4 countries with most votes will go through the Semifinals. Tal from Israel was the twenty-fourth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Are We Awake with a total of 199 points. Albania finishing in second place and Slovakia finishing in third place. Logo and theme The twenty-fourth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged had a logo designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The logo is star made with a thread of light, basically it represents the Christmas as this edition is happening in the Christmas period. The background had a vintage style representing the history or the contest. Also the slogan is related with Christmas and also with the favorable opportunities to know new artists and discover new music scenarios. Participants Last edition, a brand new record was broken when all the countries that have the privilegde to take part in, participated. It was expected to continue with the same number of participants but in the end, two countries withdrew setting a number of participant countries in forty-seven. So Austria attempted to confirm its participation but finally, withdrew allegating lack of interest in the contest. Then Lithuania didn't confirm on time and was forced to withdraw after several warnings. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : None returning countries 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: # # 'Songs' Results 'Quarterfinal' * 6 countries will participate in the quarter-final. * The four countries in the quarter-final with the highest scores according to the voting from each voting country, qualify to the Semifinals. Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Pre-Semifinal Round '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Pre-Semifinal Round. Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting and spokespersons # Laura Cserpes # Krista Seigfrids (Finnish representative in the thirteenth and seventeenth edition) # Emma Drobná # Anita Briem # Elisa Kolk # Irena Rogović (Croatian representative in the nineteenth and twenty-third edition) # Valentina Monetta (Sanmmarinese representative in the eighteenth and host of the seventeenth edition) # Gaitana # Una Foden (British representative in the sixteenth edition) # Florena (Romanian representative in the twenty-third edition) # Alexander Rybak (Belarussian representative in the sixteenth, twenty-second and twenty-third edition and Norweigian representative in the first and eight edition) # Lisa S # Goran Pandev # RedOne # Atiye (Turkish representative in the nineteenth edition) # Michał Szpak Matthew Zorpas Adriana Krnáčová Cristiano Ronaldo Novak Đoković Cristina Pedroche Linda Krumina Miri Yusif Isabel Pantoja Nicolas Sarkozy Giorgos Sabanis Alida (Norweigian representative in the seventeenth edition) Besa (Albanian representative in the twenty-third edition) Sascha Noa Kirel (Israeli representative in the nineteenth edition) Martin Garrix (Dutch representative in the twenty-second edition) Sergey Lazarev (Russian representative in the seventh, teenth and twenty-third edition) Raffaella Carra Helene Fischer (German representative in the fifth edition) Ana Milenković (Montenegrin representative in the twenty-third edition) Gianlucca Bezzina Roger Federer Yohio Shota Arveladze Dima Trofim (Moldovan representative in the seventeenth edition) Yannick Carrasco Miralem Pjanić Lena (Luxembourgish representative in the seventh, eighth, fifteenth, eighteenth and twenty-third edition and Polish representative in the eleventh edition) Jessie J Melania Trump Anne Gadegaard Desislava Incidents 'Cheating accusations' One day after the results of the semifinals, it was discovered that Andorra told the number of points that this country gave to Macedonia in the Semifinal 2. Because of this Macedonia revealed that its 12 points from Semifinal 2 were given to Andorra and the 12 points in the Grand Final were going to be given for Andorra as well. In addition, Andorra confessed that he was sending his entry privately through private messages and that is against the rules. The council members chose as punishment for Andorra and Macedonia to delete Macedonian points to Andorra in the Grand Final. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged